lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Abilities
Abilities are character's powers which they use in LEGO Dimensions. With Abilities, characters can solve puzzles within levels in order to progress the game, to reach inaccessible places, to obtain Minikits through replaying the levels and Gold Bricks in Hub Worlds. There are also abilities that exclusive to many other characters. Vehicles and gadgets also have abilities that can be used to solve certain parts of puzzles although there are some exclusive to them. Due to many varieties of ability one can have, below is the list of all the abilities and their usage. Accelerator Switches Ability [[:Category:Accelerator Switches Ability|'Accelerator Switches Ability']] allows only land vehicles to activate a special type of treadmill to solve puzzles (See the picture). This ability is mandatory for DeLorean Time Machine and Train Time Machine to activate Time Travel Ability. Acrobatics Ability swinging pole to pole]] Acrobatics Ability allows characters to perform acrobatic skill by swinging pole to pole and wall-jumping when approaches to white and pink colored poles and walls. Atlantis Elemental Ability Aquaman building LEGO Objects from Atlantis Pools]] [[:Category:Atlantis Ability|'Atlantis Elemental Ability']] allows characters to summon sea creatures or build LEGO Objects from Atlantis Pools Aquaman is the only character to have this ability. Big Transformation Ability turns into Rage Unikitty]] [[:Category:Big Transformation Ability|'Big Transformation Ability']] allows character to turn into bigger version of their character, with added strength, by activating a special meter circled around their character portrait. When their meter runs out, they revert back to normal. Some characters, such as Cyborg, do not have a meter, and can remain in this bigger form indefinitely. Boomerang Ability Boomerang Ability allows characters to active Batarang Switches by throwing projectiles in boomerang fashion. Cargo Hook Ability [[:Category:Cargo Hook Ability|'Cargo Hook Ability']] allows only flying vehicles to pick up cargoes and place them on a special cargo switches to obtain Gold Bricks. Chi Ability Chi Ability allows characters to channel the power source of CHI (which is a powerful life and power source from the Land of Chima, based on the Chinese concept of chi). Only Legends of Chima characters like Eris can perform this ability. Deflection Ability Deflection Ability allows characters to redirect laser in order to solve puzzles. Laser Deflector is the only gadget to have this ability. Dematerializing Ability Dematerializing Ability allows only vehicles to render themselves invisible to avoid being caught by enemies. This is the equivalent of the Stealth Ability for playable characters like Batman. Only Doctor Who vehicles such as the TARDIS can perform this ability. Digging Ability [[:Category:Digging Ability|'Digging Ability']] allows characters to use Dig Spots by digging. Vehicles such as Cyber-Wrecker have this ability. Drill Ability uses his Drilling Ability]] [[:Category:Drill Ability|'Drill Ability']] allows characters to drill on cracked LEGO surface with blue and orange checkerboard background. Only Emmet and Bane's Drill Driver has this ability. Drone Ability [[:Category:Drone Ability|'Drone Ability']] allows characters to summon their drone to solve puzzles that are inaccessible to many characters. Only Doc Brown and Cyberman have this ability. Electricity Ability [[:Category:Electricity Ability|'Electricity Ability']] allows characters to fire stream of pure electricity to power up Electric Coil. Vehicles such as Electric Time Machine have this ability. Fix-It Ability [[:Category:Fix-It Ability|'Fix-It Ability']] allows characters to fix broken LEGO objects highlighted with blue color. Flight Ability soaring the sky of DC Comics World]] [[:Category:Flight Ability|'Flight Ability']] allows characters to have ability of flight to reach inaccessible places high up in the sky. Flying vehicles such as Joker's Chopper can also have this ability. Flight Dock Ability [[:Category:Flight Dock Ability|'Flight Dock Ability']] allows only flying vehicles to power Jet Switch by docking on it. This ability is equivalent to Accelerator Switches Ability for land vehicles. Ghost Puzzles Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ghost_Puzzles_Ability Ghost Puzzles Ability] allows characters to solve ghost puzzles to unlock certain areas. Only Peter Venkman can perform this ability. Ghost Suspend Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Ghost_Puzzles_Ability Ghost Suspend Ability] allows characters to freeze ghosts in order to trap them into the Ghost Trap. Only Peter Venkman can perform this ability. Grapple Ability [[:Category:Grapple Ability|'Grapple Ability']] allows characters to pull down special grapple points, or use them to gain access to certain areas. Growth Ability [[:Category:Growth Abillity|'Growth Ability']] allows characters to grow plants by spraying water on it. Only Aquaman and Krusty the Clown can do this. Vehicles such as Mystery Monster have this ability. Hacking Ability Hacking Ability allows characters to hack into terminal. By hacking into terminal, the player must finish a minigame by activating four chips in addition to avoiding enemy viruses. Hazard Cleaner Ability [[:Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability|'Hazard Cleaner Ability']] allows characters to clean up hazardous wastes by spraying water on it or sucking it up like Slimer did. Vehicles such as X-treme Soaker can do this. Hazard Protection Ability [[:Category:Hazard Protection Ability|'Hazard Protection Ability']] gives characters immunity to hazardous wastes that normally hurt other characters. High Jump Ability High Jump Ability allows characters to high jump to certain areas that could be unreachable to others. Only Wyldstyle can perform this ability. Illumination Ability Illumination Ability allows characters to light up dark places. Invulnerability Ability drinks a soda can to achieve Invulnerability]] [[:Category:Invulnerability Ability|I'nvulnerability Ability']] allows characters to immune to all attacks that are thrown at them. Only Gamer Kid, Wonder Woman and Superman have this ability. Laser Ability Laser Ability allows characters to fire a red laser beam at Gold LEGO objects to melt it down or cut out shape. The red laser beam can be in any forms of energy such as proton beam fired by Peter Venkman. Vehicles such as K-9 Laser Cutter have this ability. Scooby Fire Snack is the only gadget to have this ability by giving the user their Laser Ability. Magic Ability [[:Category:Magic Ability|'Magic Ability']] allows characters to use their magic ability on highlighted LEGO objects with blue stars. 's Magic Ability]] Only Gandalf and Wicked Witch can do this. Magical Shield Ability [[:Category:Magical Shield Ability|'Magical Shield Ability']] allows characters to cast aura around them that act as shield. Only Gandalf and Wicked Witch have this ability Master Build Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Master_Build_Ability Master Build Ability] allows characters to build pre-existing LEGO objects into newer items to solve puzzles or access different areas. Only LEGO Movie Master Builders like Emmet can perform this ability. Mind Control Ability [[:Category:Mind Control Ability|'Mind Control Ability']] allows characters to mentally control NPCs (Non-playable characters) that have question mark over their head to perform tasks. Only Cyberman, Wonder Woman and Wicked Witch have this ability. Mini Access Ability [[:Category:Mini Access Ability|'Mini Access Ability']] allows only characters with small size to access a hatch to enter a new area. Pole Vault Ability Pole Vault Ability allows characters to create extra Twirl Poles with staff-like objects. Portal Gun Ability using the Portal Gun to create Portals on the Portal Pads]] Portal Gun Ability allows characters to create portals on special portal pads to access inaccessible areas or make destructive portals that destroy enemies. Only Portal characters like Chell can perform this ability. Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability Rainbow Brick Blow Up Ability allows characters to destroy Rainbow LEGO objects by firing rockets, missles, or other means at them. Only Unikitty can perform this ability. Regeneration Ability Regeneration Ability allows characters to change forms upon being killed or losing the player's hearts, taking in a different form upon respawing. Only Doctor Who characters like Twelfth Doctor can perform this ability. Relic Detection Ability discovers a Grapple Point with his ability]] [[:Category:Relic Detection Ability|'Relic Detection']] Ability allows characters to detect hidden LEGO objects behind a pink aura. Silver LEGO Blowup Ability destroys Silver LEGO Cage]] [[:Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability|'Silver LEGO Blowup Ability']] allows characters to destroy Silver LEGO objects by firing rockets, missiles or other means at them. Vehicles such as Ultra Time Machine have this ability. Speed Ability [[:Category:Speed Ability|'Speed Ability']] allows characters to have additional speed to aid them in combat. Spinjitzu Ability performing Spinjitzu]][[:Category:Spinjitzu Ability|'Spinjitzu Ability']] allows characters two abilities: 1: The ability to screw down certain switches, and 2: A tornado-like combat move that renders the character invulnerable and sweeps enemies into the tornado. Only Ninjago Characters such as Sensei Wu can perform this. Sonar Smash Ability [[:Category:Sonar Smash Ability|'Sonar Smash Ability']] allows characters to destroy LEGO glass objects by shattering them with sound. Vehicles such as Sonic Beam Gyrosphere have this ability. Special Attacks Ability Special Attacks Ability allows only vehicles to shoot rockets, missiles, or any means at enemies, objects or obstacles. Stealth Ability [[:Category:Stealth Ability|'Stealth Ability']] allows characters to enter stealth mode by turning invisible or disguising to hide from security cameras' field of vision. Super Strength Ability [[:Category:Super Strenght Abillity|'Super Strength Ability']] allows characters to smash Cracked LEGO walls by using their strength. There's also Cracked LEGO surface on the ground that characters can smash or throw rock at them. Mechs such as Samurai Mech have this ability. TARDIS Access Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TARDIS_Access_Ability TARDIS Access Ability] allows characters to enter inside the TARDIS interior, where players change the Doctor's incarnation, change the interiors of the TARDIS and the music via the In-TARDIS Entertainment, and travel through space and time. Only Doctor Who characters like the Doctor can perform this ability. TARDIS Travel Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:TARDIS_Travel_Ability TARDIS Travel Ability] allows only vehicles to travel across space and time. TARDIS and its alternate builds are the only vehicles can perform this. Target Ability firing at Bulleyes LEGO Pieces]] Target Ability allows characters to shoot at Bullseye LEGO Pieces with projectile. Taunt Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Taunt_Ability Taunt Ability] allows only gadgets to "taunt enemies" by distracting them. Taunt-o-Vision is the only gadget so far that can do this. Technology Ability [[:Category:Technology Ability|'Technology Ability']] allows characters to interact with panels to activate chests contain Gold Bricks or solve puzzles. Time Travel Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Time_Travel_Ability Time Travel Ability] allows vehicles and the characters riding them to travel through time via special ramps. This requires the Accelerator Switches Ability to activate this ability. Only Back to the Future vehicles like the DeLorean Time Machine can perform this ability Tow Bar Ability [[:Category:Tow Bar Ability|'Tow Bar Ability']] allows only land vehicles to destroy weak LEGO walls by attaching three grapple hooks on them and pulling them down. This ability is equivalent to Grapple Ability for playable characters such as Zane. Tracking Ability [[:Category:Tracking Ability|'Tracking Ability']] allows characters to track down LEGO objects by following set of footprints to find them. Underwater Swimming Ability diving and walking in Atlantis]] [[:Category:Underwater Swimming Ability|'Underwater Swimming Ability']] allows character to dive and breathe underwater to reach inaccessible areas. Vine Cut Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Vine_Cut_Ability Vine Cut Ability ]allows characters cut down LEGO vines in certain areas. Only Owen Grady and Velociraptor can use this ability. Water Spray Ability [[:Category:Water Spray Ability|'Water Spray Ability']] allows character to fill up Fill Spray Switches by spraying at it. Only Aquaman and Krusty the Clown have this ability. Vehicles such as Mystery Monster have this ability. Weight Switches Ability [http://lego-dimensions.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Weight_Switch_Ability Weigh Switches Ability] allows only gadgets to activate Cube Switches to access different areas. Only Portal 2 Gadgets like the Companion Cube can perform this ability. X-Ray Vision Ability [[:Category:X-Ray Vision Ability|'X-Ray Vision Ability']] allows characters to see through behind Green LEGO Walls to solve puzzles within it. Only Superman and Cyberman have this ability. Category:Index Category:Ability Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Gadgets